gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream: The Videogame
Scream is an interactive survival horror game for the Playstation 4. Gameplay Throughout the course of the game, the player controls seven characters, Ashley Keesler, Rose Matthews, Daniel, Nick Penton, Jamie Dawson, Alison Gellar and Drew Underwood. During the game, players make decisions to save a character. Gameplay focuses on exploration, quick time events and finding clues. Plot Drew Underwood (player character) gets a phone call. She is killed by Ghostface. Drew's friends, Ashley Keesler, her boyfriend Nick Penton, Rose Matthews, Rose's boyfriend Daniel, Marley and Jamie Dawson talk about Drew's death. Nick (player character) goes to Marley's house to have sex with her. He finds Marley has been kidnapped by Ghostface who left a videotape for Nick. The video shows Marley tied up. Ghostface asks horror questions and kills Marley whether or not Nick gets them right. Nick spends the next day, looking for clues. He suspects the killer is either town sheriff Joseph Parker, Ashley's mum Mary Keesler or newly arrived reporter Alison Gellar. He finds clues about the Woodsboro murders. He, Rose, Daniel and Jamie talk about who they think the killer is. At night, Jamie (player character) gets a call from Ghostface, saying he has kidnapped Rose and Daniel. Jamie arrives at the barn where Rose and Daniel are being held prisoner in a saw esque trap. Ghostface makes Jamie choose who gets killed. Ashley (player character) gets call from Ghostface and is attacked by him. Ashley is kidnapped. The next day, Alison (player character) looks for clues. She recruits either Jamie to help her. At night, they are attacked by Ghostface. Alison can try to save Jamie, resulting in her own death. Fleeing causes Ghostface is chase Alison instead, allowing Jamie to escape. Jamie (player character) and Rose/Daniel get a call from Ghostface, directing them to his lair where Ashley is. Ghostface knocks them both out. Jamie and Rose/Daniel wake up in another Saw trap where Jamie has to kill either Rose/Daniel or himself. Nick (player character) sneaks in and rescues Ashley, himself. Together they rescue Rose/Daniel/Jamie (whichever one is alive). Ghostface turns out to be Marley (if she was killed, it was fake). Marley is arrested by Joseph Parker. If alive, Alison (player character) notices that Marley couldn't have committed the murders by herself. She and Joseph Parker look for clues. They are attacked by Ghostface. Alison will either die or escape. Marley, apparently, escapes police custody and is hiding somewhere. Rose/Daniel/Jamie look for clues. They see Parker get killed by Ghostface. Rose/Daniel/Jamie is possibly killed as well if he/she fails to escape from Ghostface. If Rose/Daniel/Jamie makes it to Ashley's house, Ashley (player character) has to let them in. Ashley, Nick and Jamie/Rose/Daniel group together. Nick (player character), believing that Mary is the killer, holds her at gunpoint and has to choose whether or not to save her. Afterwards, Nick leaves to find Marley. Nick locates Ghostface's lair and has to fight his way through multiple Ghostfaces. Ashley and Jamie/Rose/Daniel follow Nick. Jamie/Rose/Daniel (player character) hears Nick's voice. If he/she goes after it, Ghostface kills him/her. Ashley (player character) and Jamie/Rose/Daniel (if alive) catch up to Nick who is attacking imaginary people. They realise Nick is delusional and the other Ghostface. Nick kills Marley while Ashley and Jamie/Rose/Daniel escapes. They get back home but Nick catches up with them. Ashley kills Nick. Clues Characters * Ashley Keesler * Nick Penton * Marley * Jamie Dawson * Rose Matthews * Daniel * Mary Keesler * Joseph Parker * Alison Gellar * Drew Underwood Trophies Notes * In Ghostface's lair, Nick Penton encounters numerous Ghostfaces but they were just delusions. Category:Games Category:Video Games